Restraint
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: We can't help the things we do. Even when we resist temptation, it only tempts us further.


It wasn't worth it, to see them get beat up like that. All over the bar came glasses and bottles. All I could do was watch. But I couldn't just watch. I had to do something. But what? As they kept making a spectacle of Luffy and Zoro, one of the men from Bellamy's crew took me to the side. "Now young lady, you shouldn't be with those weaklings." He told me. "Why not come with us? We'll treat you right, hm?" I was scared from them and myself. I decided to go with him. Why I chose to, I don't know. I couldn't make left or right of the situation. He smiled at me the whole time, rubbing my thigh and holding me close. "I know you must be scared, with the entire ruckus going on about. But it's okay now." He went for a kiss and I followed suit. The noise wouldn't stop. All I could hear were the shouts of the amorous men that were joining Bellamy in making an example out of Luffy and Zoro.

In less than a minute, I was sucking off the man that took me away. I was numb and confused. I didn't know what else to do. I just went with whatever he suggested. Not because I was scared, but because I couldn't stand to see those two act so full-headed. Why not fight back? What reason do they have to hold back? I'd have had no reason to restrain myself, even though I'm the one who told them to do so. Was that it? Was my selfish, passive request the reason? Even though they held back, I didn't when sucking this random pirate's dick. It almost felt good, in comparison to seeing that lynching. He was smiling at me. "So you do have some worth, it seems." He said. "More than I can say for those shitheads you came here with." I stopped sucking him off. "Enough talk of that. Let's get this over with." I told him, taking off my underwear. I showed him my crotch. "Whooo, you're looking fresh, sweetheart!" He yelled. I only glared at him.

We began to fuck on the barrels of rum while the rest of the pub continued the lynching. It didn't take me long to get into the rhythm of it with this man. He was staring at me, with his tongue hanging out as if he hasn't had sex in a while. I guess even his floozies weren't that low enough to bite the bullet. So what does that make me? He pulled up my shirt and started to lick my nipples. I fell for it too quickly. Was I really that much in a rut? What happened all of a sudden? Why was I so vulnerable? I didn't care at all about what I did with whomever. It was just…there. Like my mind just blocked out all and any thoughts of consequences. I was being reckless…Just like those two. I didn't care about the details or what happened. I didn't even care when the pirate ejaculated inside of me. I even smiled for a little. His warm seed dripping down from my pussy, mixed with my juices. Such a shameful sight yet, I didn't care at all. I just stopped caring.

When we came back out to the pub, Luffy and Zoro were on the floor, unconscious. Blood lay splattered near where they were standing at. They looked pathetic. Then again, I wasn't in any position to criticize. I went and gathered them up and left. "Oh, you had some fun with that one, I see." Bellamy said to his mate. "Yeah, she practically gave herself up to me." He said, smiling. Both laughed at us as we left the pub. Suddenly, someone mentioned to us that the sky island was real. It was the large man from before. As he bit into the pies he brought, he gave a speech on us being brave and picking our battles. Suddenly, Luffy and Zoro got up, as if they weren't injured at all. They looked as if they were merely pushed to the ground in spite of what just happened. With one loud declaration, he yelled "A man's dreams never die!" Everyone merely laughed at him, like they did to us. Yet, he was unfazed by them. What did this mean? How can they be so bold? Is it really this easy to ignore them? What was it that I didn't get? In any case, Luffy and Zoro brushed themselves off and we left. When we got back to the ship, the two were back to normal. "How can you be so happy?!" I told Luffy angrily. "It was nothing, that's it. Why are you so riled up?" "She's mad because she may have gotten pregnant by that blue-haired pirate." Zoro replied. I was frozen solid. How did he know? "It's not our fault you got scared. You should have stayed put. Then this story wouldn't have been made." "It was a safe day, so I could have fifty guys cum inside of me!" I told him. Zoro gave me a look and turned away. Luckily for me, it was a safe day. But I still don't believe what I did earlier. It just can't be helped, I guess.


End file.
